Adi Gallia
Adi Gallia was a Tholothian Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. A member of a noble family on her homeworld, Gallia wore a traditional headdress as a sign of this heritage. A quiet and determined member of the Jedi Council, as well as an excellent pilot and swordswoman, Gallia's skills were most needed when her fellow Jedi were trapped behind the enemy lines. Gallia was also cousin to Stass Allie. Biography Grievous Intrigue When Eeth Koth was captured by General Grievous and his fleet, the Jedi Order sent Jedi Masters Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker on the rescue mission. While Obi-Wan Kenobi with Commander Cody arrived at Saleucami in a Republic Light Cruiser as a diversion, Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker arrived in a Jedi Ambassador Shuttle and boarded Grievous's Separatist cruiser. On board Kenobi's ship, Grievous dueled him while the other two Jedi were making their way toward the main bridge of the enemy cruiser. Once they arrived there, they encountered a tactical droid with the group of commando droids waiting for them. Despite the trap, Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all the droids and rescued Jedi Master Koth. Later, while Anakin took Koth back to the shuttle, Kenobi reported that Grievous had defeated him and escaped. Gallia left Skywalker and Koth in order to find and help Kenobi, flank Grievous and capture him once and for all. Meanwhile, Kenobi was engaging the general, who managed to get the upper hand but became unsuccessful and fell into the damaged docking tube. Kenobi managed to get a grip while Grievous escaped the tube. As Grievous was about to escape, Gallia then arrived and engaged Grievous in a brief but ferocious duel. The fight stopped short though due to the distraction of the docking tube being ruptured, allowing Grievous to flee up the hall way and, from there, the surface of the planet. Gallia rescued Kenobi, Cody, and a surviving clone trooper, hoisting the three men to safety with her cable and bare hands, and then closed the tube. They were soon rescued in a large hangar where Skywalker landed the shuttle in order for them to escape. After the group returned to the Resolute, she then escorted Koth to a medical station, while Skywalker and Kenobi started a search mission for Grievous. Witches of the Mist Adi Gallia was present with other members of the Jedi High Council, including Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin and Obi-Wan Kenobi at the Jedi Temple when Delta Squad brought back the remains of Master Halsey and his Padawan, Knox from the Eedit Temple on Devaron. Gallia surmised that only Dooku's assassin was capable of this, despite her alleged end at the Battle of Sullust. Gallia and the other masters concluded that Halsey and Knox fell prey to a new threat. Citadel Rescue When the rescue team for Jedi Council member Even Piell became stranded on the Separatist prison planet Lola Sayu, Master Yoda and Mace Windu sent a team of four Jedi Masters and Republic cruisers comprised of fighter squadrons to rescue them. Adi Gallia, alongside fellow Council members Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin, led the fighter assault and cleared a flightpath through the droid forces for Plo Koon to get to the planet's surface where Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the others were successfully extracted. Attacked by the heavy fire of Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters, Gallia and the other Jedi defended the gunship as it fled to the Jedi Cruiser and escaped the system. Nomad Droids Later, Master Gallia was involved in the relief effort of Aleen, taking C-3PO and R2-D2 along with clone troops back to Coruscant from the planet. While they were in transit however, a Separatist fleet led by General Grievous appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, crippling the cruiser's main reactor within seconds. She started evacuation procedures and when Grievous boarded, she faced him in the narrow, confined hallway, in their second Lightsaber duel during the war, while her 91st Reconnaissance Corps fired at the droid boarding party around them both. She was soon captured and her ship destroyed with her forces scattered. She was taken to the general's Providence-class carrier/destroyer and held captive. Later, Jedi Master Plo Koon with 104th Battalion "wolfpack" reinforcements soon arrived to rescue Gallia and having regained her weapon and forced Grievous to flee his own ship, she met with Plo Koon to finish off the remaining battle droids. During their rescue they found C-3PO and R2-D2 on Grievous's destroyer and took them back to Coruscant, while C-3PO, sarcastically encouraged by Plo Koon, talked with Commander Wolffe about their adventures, much to the latter's frustration. Revival Shortly after the Sith Lord, Darth Maul's resurrection and alliance with his equally deadly Sith brother Savage Opress was discovered, master Gallia met with Obi-Wan Kenobi to help him track the duo to the Cybloc Transfer Station, where a Snivvian named Zutton told them that two horned, lightsaber-wielding assailants had stole his cargo ship and headed towards the Florrum system. Gallia and Kenobi followed them and found that Maul had made alliances with some of Hondo Ohnaka's men and were going to attack them. They travelled down to the surface and engaged Maul and Opress. While they were fighting, Adi Gallia was hardpressed and forced on the defensive. Soon, she was pushed into the hard wreckage of a ship by a telekinetic blast, dazed and staggered, she was then brought to her knees when the Zabrak hulk charged and rammed into her, goring her torso deep with his large cranial horns. Opress then drove his saberstaff into her body, ensuring her demise. Obi-Wan later used her lightsaber to duel the brothers, cutting Opress' left arm off above the elbow. Gallia's violent murder left a vacant seat on the jedi council for some time until her younger cousin Stass Allie was appointed to replace her. Behind the Scenes Adi Gallia is killed by Savage Opress in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Revival", though her original death occurred on Boz Pity at the hand of General Grievous who surprised the esteemed consular with an extra pair of arms, grabbing hold of her while he struck her down with the first pair that held two lightsabers, killing her instantly. Appearances * *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *R2 Come Home *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Citadel Rescue *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Kidnapped *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *A War on Two Fronts *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Revival *Destiny *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Adi vs. Grievous.png|Adi duels with Grievous aboard her cruiser. Rescue Team.jpg|Adi Gallia preparing before the Battle of Lola Sayu AdiGallia1.png|Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker fighting commando droids. AdiGallia6.png|Adi Gallia captured by General Grievous. 4241520979_dd401552a4_b.jpg Adi Gallia's body-Revival.PNG|Gallia moments before the final blow is delivered to her by Savage Oppress. Adi Gallia and Savage Oppress-Revival.PNG|Adi Gallia in a duel with Savage Oppress. AdiCW.png|Adi Gallia sitting on the Jedi High Council. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tholothians Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Deceased